


What Is Love?

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Chapter 115, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, angst again, exploring levihan's relationship, levihancember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: ` there wasn't any need for "I Love You."levihancember day 19 - Love
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	What Is Love?

Love, anything related to that word in the Survey Corps, meant suicide. 

Love made humans vulnerable; it ended up being one’s weakness.

Loving someone means risking getting your heart broken a thousand more times than losing a friend in the war. 

And loving someone was something neither Levi nor Hange thought they were capable of. However, everyone around them could tell that their Captain and now Commander love each other. 

Even if their responsibilities had make them turn a blind eye to it. They definitely love each other; it’s in their every little interactions. 

_**Love was something as simple as making sure Hange eats.** _

“Oi Shitty Glasses.” Levi knocked on her office and opened the door before he got any reply. However, with just one push, he could hear the sound of books tumbling down, a thud and then a groan. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he pushed the door through the pile of papers on the floor and stepped into the messy room. 

Hange was sitting on the floor and was rubbing her head as she greeted him with a sheepish grin.

Levi rolled his eyes.

“I made you food.” His sentence was straight to the point. “Eat.”

“Leave it somewhere on the table.” Hange muttered and stood herself up from the floor. “I will eat in a while.”

Levi kicked some books out of his way and some scattered paper before he reached the table. His eyes twitched a little when he saw how messy the table was before he attempted to place the tray on some papers.

“WAIT!” Hange screeched. “Not there!” She then hurriedly gathered the papers in her hand, giving Levi a clean spot to put the tray. 

“Eat.” Levi repeated, forcing the Commander to her chair. “Before I shove this whole damn plate down your throat.”

_**Love was Hange making Levi some tea when she noticed that the light in his room were still on.** _

“Yo Levi.” Hange invited herself into his room with a wave and a wide grin. However, she was greeted with a pillow hitting right in her face. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Your aim is still as good as ever.” She joked, picking up the pillow on the floor before she sat on the edge of his bed. “Can’t sleep?”

“It’s not anything new.” Levi muttered, laying back down with his arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Want me to make you some tea?” 

“Idiot, tea makes you more awake.” 

“Well,” Hange shrugged and stood up. “I thought that we could keep each other company for the whole night.”

Levi clicked his tongue.

“What makes you think that I would want to stay up with you?”

He did.

_**Love was how Levi stayed by Hange’s side every night when she was injured.** _

“You really don’t have to keep me company every night.” Hange assured as she support herself up from the bed. “I won’t run away.”

“Just shut up and rest.”

“I’ve been resting for three days.” Hange rolled her eye then looked at the man. “I’m sorry you have to do all the reports for me. I know you hate them.”

“It’s nothing big.”

“Thank you Clean Freak.” Hange smiled.

“I said it’s nothing—“

“I know you’ve been by my side because of the nightmares I had.” Hange cut him off, leaving Levi speechless. “The warmth of your hand helped a lot.” She continued for his benefit. 

Levi looked away, unable to deny anything because it’s the truth. He stayed that night too.

_**Love was just them laying on the bed, stark naked with Levi’s arm around Hange’s body.** _

“Feeling better now?” Hange whispered without looking at him. 

His grunt and the way he tightened his hold around her body were the only responses she got. 

“Levi—“ She started again but this time, she was interrupted.

“Shut up.” He demanded and closed his eyes. “Just shut up so I can hear your heartbeat.”

And for the rest of the night, the both of them stayed silent. Both feeling thankful that the other was still alive.

_**Love was also Hange throwing her responsibilities away; all because she needed to get the fragile Levi away from Floch and the rest of the Yeagerists.** _

Her body responded before her brain could do any thinking. The moment she heard the mild breathing from Levi, she knew she had to get them out from the riverbank. 

When the enemies were distracted by Zeke’s resurrection, she jumped into the river with Levi in her arms. She had no idea how far she swam. There were thoughts of giving up however, with Levi in her arms, she knew that she had to get him to safety. 

She needed him to be alive.

She wanted to hear his heart beating while they both stay silent.

She wanted to hear his annoyed “Oi idiot.” 

And that was why, Hange could never give up.

She knew that she won’t be able to handle getting her heart broken a thousand times more than when Erwin or Moblit died. Levi’s not giving up; neither would she.

That’s their way of loving each other.

**Author's Note:**

> ` and i'm back with angst. tried to explore levihan's relationship more but i'm worried they might be slightly ooc. what do you think? also, this isn't proof read at all. will probably edit later or something. just something i whip up within half an hour.


End file.
